Jujur
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Hari demi hari yang dilewati dengan pertengkaran ternyata menumbuhkan perasaan lain dalam hati Nitsuki, awalnya gadis itu terus menyangkal sampai Ringo memintanya berfikir dan memahami perasaannya sendiri For Valentine days Request by Maiko Matsushima


A/N: Duh~ karena ada puppy eyes no jutsu bertubi - tubi dari seseorang, akhirnya fic ini dibikin juga. Jangan serang dengan jutsu itu lagi nee-chan~

Jujur

Nitsuki berjalan dengan riang dari kuil Capricorn, awalnya dia mendatangi kuil sang master dan mempelajari cara El Cid menggunakan Excalibur. Dia juga membawakan beberapa buah untuk sang master, dan meninggalkannya di atas meja.

Kemudian dia menuruni tangga demi tangga kuil dan sampai di kuil Gemini "Pros?" gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban, kemudian dia memasuki kamar pribadi sang Saint Gemini sambil memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan "Aspros?"

"Mau apa kau kemari, bocah? Tidak puas mempermalukanku di kompetisi kemarin?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan pria bersurai biru yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di dalam kamarnya, dia memasuki kamar pria itu dan mendekatinya "Aspros..."

Pria itu mendengus kesal, tidak habis pikir tentang gadis berambut dark mint yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Gadis itu semakin dekat dengannya, tangan mungilnya terulur, hendak menyentuh bahunya. Namun langsung dia tepis "Jangan sentuh."

Nitsuki agak terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, sesaat kemudian dia merasakan hawa berat mengelilingi pria itu. Well, gadis itu yakin pria itu dalam kondisi bad mood. Dia berfikir apakah harus tetap diam di sampingnya atau kembali ke Rodorio. Tapi gadis itu tidak suka disebut pengecut ataupun bersikap pengecut. Karena itu dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Saint Gemini.

"Mau apa kau bocah?"

Nitsuki diam, memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan. Salah langkah sekali saja, maka habislah dia! Tidak ada kata ampun lagi dari pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi teman ributnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan, pulang sana"

Akhirnya gadis itu dengan nekad mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang saint, namun dari arah belakang. Saint Gemini itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu "Ap-" namun dia tidak bergerak saat merasakan tangan gadis itu gementar, tidak... bukan hanya tangan, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga gementar.

"Gomen ne..."

Pria itu terdiam, dia menahan nafasnya dan memegang sepasang tangan mungil yang masih melingkari lehernya. Selama beberapa saat hanya sunyi senyap yang melingkupi mereka. Sampai gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan agak menjauhinya.

Aspros menghela nafas, dia mencoba kembali focus dengan bacaannya. Namun cosmo unik yang lembut dan juga hangat yang berada tidak jauh darinya membuat pria itu tidak bisa mengacuhkannya "Apa maumu? Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu bocah."

Nitsuki semakin terpaku diam, kemudian dia menatap pria itu dengan... sendu? "Bocah... bocah... selalu saja kau memanggilku seperti itu... apa namaku terlalu sulit untuk disebutkan?!" Aspros menutup bukunya dan menatap gadis itu dengan dingin "Sekali bocah maka akan tetap menjadi bocah." Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya "Dasar brengsek!"

Pria itu tidak begitu memperdulikan teriakan gadis itu, kemudian dia berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dengan bacaannya. Namun, yang ada dalam kepalanya malah teriakan gadis itu yang seharusnya bisa dia abaikan.

Di Hikari no Oukoku

"Dasar brengsek! Suka banget sih bikin orang kesal! Panggil nama orang apa susahnya!"

Ringo menatap gadis berambut dark mint di depannya yang sedang memotong seluruh benda yang bisa dia jangkau dengan tangannya sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sang kakak meluapkan amarahnya sampai dia tenang.

3 jam kemudian.

Nitsuki memeriksa beberapa dokumen sambil menggerutu kesal, beberapa kali dia mencoret dokumen – dokumen yang tidak sesuai. Setelah itu dia membuang dokumen – dokumen tidak layak tersebut, kepalanya berdenyut sakit sampai sebuah ketukan di pintunya.

"Masuk."

Perintah gadis itu dengan dingin, tatapan matanya masih terfokus pada dokumen yang dia pegang. Tangannya yang memegang alat tulis mencoret – coret kertas yang penuh dengan hitungan.

"Aneki..."

Nitsuki menatap gadis berambut sebiru langit yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, kemudian dia menghela nafas "Ada apa?" Ringo menatapnya dengan tenang "Besok datanglah ke Sanctuary lagi, datangi lagi dia." Nitsuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak mau! Kepalaku sudah terlalu sakit menghadapi dia!"

Ringo menghela nafas "Temuilah dia sekali lagi, cobalah aneki jujur terhadap perasaan aneki sendiri." Nitsuki menatap adik kembarnya selama beberapa saat "Jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri? Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis berambut biru itu mendekati sang kakak dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, mau tidak mau dia menuruti adiknya tersebut. Setelah duduk di sofa itu, Nitsuki memandang Ringo "Sekarang boleh aku bertanya apa maksudmu Rin? Kau tahu kan kalau aku-"

"Aneki tidak membencinya."

Nitsuki terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu, sementara Ringo menatapnya dengan tenang "Coba aneki pikirkan ucapanku, jera dalam percintaan memang biasa. Apalagi jika percintaan itu berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Tapi lebih baik kita segera bangkit setelah gagal." Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Nitsuki sendirian.

Nitsuki tertegun mendengar ucapan adiknya, kemudian dia menuju kamarnya dan berfikir semalaman. Beberapa kali dia membuka dan membaca buku diary-nya, dia membaca dari awal tinggal di Sanctuary sampai dia bertemu dengan Saint Gemini itu. Semenjak dia bertemu dengannya, tiada lembar halaman dan hari tanpa menulis nama pria itu dan juga peristiwa yang dia alami bersamanya.

Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, kilasan – kilasan kenangan yang dia lalui dengan Aspros memenuhi kepalanya, setiap ekspresi pria itu membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dia melihat ke arah cermin di meja riasnya dan melihat sinar mata yang sangat dia kenal.

Keesokan harinya.

Nitsuki berjalan ke Sanctuary dengan berdebar – debar, terlebih setelah dia menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya tadi malam.

Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat melewati kuil Gemini, bicara dengannya? Tidak, terima kasih. Dengan muka super kacau seperti ini bisa – bisa dia habis diledek olehnya! Gadis itu berjalan dengan agak cepat, sambil berharap agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dan ternyata dewa – dewi terlalu baik untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal terdengar dari belakangnya "Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan lebih tenang bocah?" gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian gadis itu memasang ekspresi kesal. Oh, terima kasih atas kemampuan aktingnya yang telah dilatih semenjak kecil! Dia tidak perlu salah tingkah walau jantungnya telah berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ada masalah?"

Pria itu mendengus kesal "Masalahnya adalah kau bocah. Aku sedang istirahat dan suara langkah kakimu menggangguku." Nitsuki mendengus sambil menatapnya dengan agak sinis "Bukan urusanku. Kalau kau mau istirahat, istirahat saja. Tidak ada yang mengganggumu. Termasuk aku."

Kemudian Nitsuki pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, pria itu menatapnya dalam diam. Mencerna maksud dari ucapan gadis berambut panjang itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di kuil Virgo, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menatap lantai dengan sendu. Kehadirannya menarik perhatian dari sang Saint Virgo.

"Nitsuki? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara sang penjaga kuil "Asmita-nii." Saint itu tetap dalam kondisi meditasinya "Apa yang membuatmu berhenti di kuil Virgo? Biasanya kau hanya membakar cosmo-mu dan berjalan terus ke kuil Capricorn."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia mendekati pria berambut pirang panjang itu "Asmita-nii, apa kau pernah membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuatmu merasa tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan kecil dari gadis itu membuat Asmita sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?" gadis itu mengangguk kecil, dia tidak mau berbohong kepada pria di depannya. Asmita menghela nafas "Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup berat Nitsuki, apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

Nitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut, menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Ringo sama saja dengan membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang lan tahu "Sebaiknya tidak usah Asmita-nii."

Penjaga kuil Virgo itu tersenyum, kemudian dia menghela nafas "Kau masih bisa memperbaiki perasaanmu Nitsuki, jujurlah kepada dia. Membohongi perasaanmu sendiri hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa. Lagipula dia bukan tipe pria yang akan bertanya hal – hal seperti itu kepada seorang gadis."

Nitsuki agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Asmita, sementara sang Saint menatapnya "Kurasa beberapa Saint tahu tentang hal itu Nitsuki, hanya saja kau menyangkal perasaan itu."

"T- tapi bagaimana..."

Wajah gadis itu meranum merah dengan sukses, dia tidak menyangka kalau sudah beberapa Saint yang mengetahui perasaannya, bahkan di saat dia belum mau jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Degel, El Cid dan Sisyphus sudah tahu. Dan mungkin juga Regulus."

Gadis itu nyaris menjerit malu, bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah dari isi Sanctuary mengetahui perasaannya. Wajahnya semakin merah padam 'My God! Demi Athena-sama...'

Asmita menghela nafas "Sudah nyaris malam bukan? Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Nitsuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, yang dia ingat hari ini tanggal 14 Febuari, tiba – tiba gadis itu terbelalak. Dia menatap Asmita dengan terkejut "Asmita-nii..."

"Bulan purnama sedang bersinar terang, datangi dia dan katakan yang sejujurnya kepada dia. Jangan sampai menyesal."

Wajah gadis itu semakin merah, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, akhirnya da mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum "Aku mengerti, Asmita-nii... terima kasih..."

Kemudian dia berbalik ke pintu depan kuil Virgo, berlari kembali ke kuil Gemini tanpa menyadari senyuman lembut dari sang Saint Virgo mengantarnya.

Sesampai di kuil Gemini, gadis itu menarik nafas pajang dan menghembuskannya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, "Aspros?" dia memasang telinganya baik – baik, berharap balasan dari pria itu.

Awalnya dia kira pria itu pergi, tapi cosmo tidak asing berada di tangga depan kuil zodiak kembar tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan ke depan pintu kuil dan mendapati pria itu sedang duduk di tangga teratas kuil tersebut.

"Apa maumu bocah?"

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat "Aku..." namun sebelum dia meneruskan ucapannya pria itu hendak memandang ke belakang.

"Jangan menghadap ke belakang!"

Aspros mendengus kesal, namun dia menuruti ucapan gadis itu "Cepat katakana urusanmu." Nitsuki menarik nafas dalam – dalam, sementara dalam hatinya dia merutuki nasibnya yang entah menghadapi kesialan atau keberuntungan.

"Aku... ingin kau mendengar cerita..."

Pria itu hanya diam, Nitsuki meneruskan kalimatnya "Dulu... ada seorang putri yang menjalani pertunangan politik dengan seorang pangeran yang telah dia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya sendiri sewaktu dia masih belia, tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Putri itu menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada tunangannya tersebut, namun di saat dia baru menyadarinya. Tunangannya telah berkhianat."

"Cerita konyol, apa mak-"

"Jangan memotong Aspros, kumohon... setelah cerita ini selesai kau bisa berkomentar sesukamu."

Pria itu kembali terdiam, kemudian Nitsuki menarik nafasnya "Dia terpuruk dan berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi, namun beberapa tahun kemudian putri yang telah menjadi ratu itu menemukan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Pria yang mampu membuatnya terus mengamuk selama berhari – hari..."

Mata Aspros terbelalak, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka – sangka.

"Tanpa dia sadari, pria itu terus mengisi harinya. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kesal dan rindu menjadi satu, marah dan gemas ikt tercampur hingga dia tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaannya sendiri sampai adiknya menyadarkannya"

"Tunggu, cerita itu-"

Pria itu tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya saat memandang gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya, wajah gadis itu merah, sangat merah. Bahkan hingga ke telinga gadis itu. namun yang membuatnya tertegun adalah tatapan lurus dari gadis yang selalu bertengkar dengannya dan juga...

"Hontou ni aishiteru..."

Ucapan gadis itu membuatnya semakin terpaku, namun sesaat kemudian dia membuat gerakan tangan agar gadis itu mendekatinya yang masih duduk di atas tangga.

Nitsuki melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar, mendekati pria itu. Tanpa dia sangka, sang penjaga kuil Gemini tersebut menarik tangannya dan memangkunya. Wajahnya sekarang benar – benar bersaing dengan mawar – mawar merah Albafica ataupun dengan buah apel.

Aspros menahan puncak kepala gadis itu dengan dagunya, sementara kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh gadis yang berada di pangkuannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam sampai saint Gemini itu angkat bicara.

"Kau benar – benar bodoh, kau akan menyesali keputusanmu suatu hari nanti."

Nitsuki hanya diam mendengar ucapan pria itu, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Sementara Aspros masih menahan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak bisa menatapnya.

"Kau benar – benar bodoh, _koritsáki_" (koritsáki : gadis)

"A- apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Nitsuki. Sementara gadis itu terdiam, kemudian seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, purnama yang bersinar cerah membuat perasaannya semakin ringan.

"Perubahan status, ne?"

Aspros tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu "Menurutmu?" Nitsuki tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya, sementara pria itu memandang ke arah langit "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tanpa perlu kukatakan lagi, koritsáki"

Gadis itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu 'Ya, aku tahu... sangat tahu...'

~~~ The End~~~

Tsukirin: *Nelen obor, jungkir balik + headslam 100000x* Ini apaan?! *nunjuk fic di atas* Gak Kuat! Beneren! Rasanya aneh bikin fic NitsuPros! Apalagi yang minta fic ini malah yang pertama kali bikin pair NitsuPros *Deathglare Maiko-nee* Ya udah deh! Pokoknya selesai sudah fic ini, dan Happy Valentine Days minna~

Ringo: Udah jadian ya...

Tsukirin: Oh... lupa kalo anak ini belum, ada yang mau fic romance DeathRin?

Ringo: Eeeh? Err~ udah deh, minna~ review please?


End file.
